Resident Evil : Hunter
by A Shadow In Chains
Summary: <html><head></head>A organization to hunt the infected, one night they hunt an infected and get a lot more than they bargained for. The first ever subject to the almost unknown H-Virus, a biological weapon that either creates a mindless weapon, or an extremely efficient killing machine. Slightly AU, The summary may not appeal to you but please give it a chance. Postponed.</html>


**So yeah, this idea has been bugging me for a long time. So please review and tell me what you think.**

**I do not own Resident Evil**

_**Resident Evil : Hunter ch 1**_

It was a full moon tonight, something about a full moon always seemed to fascinate the boy. He rises' from the chair he sat on, just at that minute mercenary's charge through the door. He looks at them in an uncaring fashion. They open fire, not wasting a single second in trying to kill the boy. They did. He had limbs torn off and was riddled with bullets, there was no way he could come back from that.

How wrong they were.

The blood that was spilled started to seep back into the boys wounds. His limbs began to regenerate. Slowly but surely he stood up, getting feeling back into his body. Once he could move securely he walked slowly towards the table next to his bed. Relishing in the fact they were pissing themselves in fear, he opened the drawer on the table and slowly pulled out two silver Desert Eagles. He turned to them, and raised his weapons,ignoring the fact that they had more men and better equipment, and open fired before the men could retaliate.

Chris's PoV

We could hear the screams and gunfire on the radio. After about thirty seconds the gunshots and screaming stopped. Only for the horrifying silence to be broken by the sound of footsteps and the sound of ammo clips ejecting and clanging onto the floor. Suddenly a remorseful voice could be heard over the radio. "I'm sorry." It said. I'm pretty sure it was the monster that killed them.

Despite the remorse, the voice sounded calm, but anyone that had experienced the same emotions' I've had could tell there was underlying emotions. Sadness, loneliness and...self-loathing? Why? Then the voice spoke up again. "I'm sorry, but I this...thing, won't let me save lives, only destroy." The voice confessed whilst reloading whatever weapon he was using. The owner of the voice took some quiet steps to the door. Then with a creak, it was gone.

? PoV

The boy walked to the door, after apologizing to who he had killed. He could hear more steps thumping up the corridor to his room. 'Do they ever learn?' The boy thought to himself. With that thought, he pushed open the door gently. He walked right through the middle of the men, feeling every one of them staring at him in fear. Then with a half-savage, half-fearful war cry, they open fired, fear preventing them from aiming accurately.

The boy pointed his two pistols outwards, then he open fired. His rounds tore through the men like a knife through butter. Soon all that was left was a blood-covered boy in the middle of a bloody mess of dismembered and mangled corpses. He looked at the corpses, feeling not remorse, but a savage blood-lust. 'Oh no, the virus is taking over.' The boy thought to himself. He looked over to the men once more before he left and saw unfamiliar imprints.

'A.V.D.F? What's that?'

The boy walked into the lobby of the hotel, only to hear guns clicking and men stepping forward to block his way. The red dots that they pointed at him really agitated the virus, but they wouldn't believe him if he told them, even if they would, the virus wouldn't let him. The virus yearned for blood and could assume complete control of his body if left unchecked. Even checked, the virus could take control of certain parts of the hosts body.

He turned to the once-thought-mercenarys'-that-actually-turned-out-to-be-anti-terrorists-apparently, his eyes began to glow red as his pupils began to spin.

Claire's PoV

There were three teams sent in after this guy, two were assumed K.I.A while only one was actually intact, but then the next sight horrified me, an explosion of some kind came from the hotel lobby and when I looked closely, the third team was blasted out of the doors and they came into a much clearer view when they were impaled upon the many flagpoles that surrounded the hotel. I looked to see my brother seething in rage. It was different reactions for all my co-workers. Leone was horrified, Ada was calm but had a slight look of admiration on her face, Jill couldn't look, Jake was indifferent, Shirley looked like she was on the verge of vomiting. Those were just our field teams, imagine the non-combat members of the organization.

I look to finally see our monster, and I would not believe he was one if I didn't just listen and see him massacre three highly trained, heavily armed teams. He looks directly at us, and speaks. "Why are you here?" I then take his appearance in, and was shocked. The boy was only in his late teens, eighteen tops.

He had spiky brown hair and icy blue eyes. He had an average face, but when he talked you could see that he had two fangs on either side of his mouth. He wore a black suit trench-coat that went to the back if his knees and split down the middle up to about half-way up his thigh at the back, he wore the trench-coat unbuttoned, so the tail flapped uselessly in the wind, while the rest stayed still because his hands was in his pockets.

He wore underneath that a white-long sleeved shirt with a crimson tie that flapped uselessly in the wind. He wore a black leather belt with the end hanging loosely down his waist. He also wore black slacks with black dress shoes.

"Well, answer me." He said, his eyes narrowing. "Why should we answer to a monster!?" Chris yelled, great going, piss of the mass murderer some more why don't you? But then again, he was probably already pissed. "And what would that make you, asshole, that would hunt me and send men for me to slaughter? A man? A soldier? A dog? Or a _monster_?" He countered, putting an emphasis on monster. "I'm nothing like you!" Chris yelled. "Correct you are, whilst you had a choice in sending the men to me for slaughter, I had none, the virus will not let me die by regular means and forces my hand in slaying my attackers." The boy responded calmly. "So I'll say again, a man? A soldier? A dog? Or a monster?"

Chris looks disgusted by the boys words, he pulls his gun and open fires, only for the boy to pull his and shoot the bullets mid-air.

The boy looks like he's about to fire again, but a tranquilizer hit's him in the neck. He staggers and tries to aim again, only to be hit by eight more. Then he staggers forward and lands on his face, unconscious.

Leone's PoV

I sprint to the kid to check his life signs, to find that he's still alive. I then take a look at all the tranquilizers', pulling them out of his body one-by-one. "One of these are enough to knock an elephant unconscious for days on end, and he took nine!?" I yell bewildered. "Is he dead?" I heard Shirley ask. "No." I respond. Just who the hell is this kid. "Take him to HQ." I heard a voice behind me to see HUNK, one of our best agents and a fellow survivor of the Raccoon City Outbreak, we have a few of those on our organization. "Sir?" Chris questioned. "Why would we do that? He massacred our men like it was nothing! You expect us to let him get away with it!?"

"Technically, it wasn't him." Hunk stated calmly. "What do you mean by that?" Ada finally questioned him. "When those men kicked in his door and blew him to pieces, the virus took over, repaired his body and defended him from the soldiers. So basically, it's our fault those men died, the virus wouldn't of activated here if we didn't attack. Get him to base and take him to the infirmary, have George or Cindy patch him up."

"Hey, old man, what's the kid's name?" Jake rudely asked. "First off, he's nineteen, classed as an adult. His name is Blake Ember, the first ever victim of the H-Virus, you little shit."

Blake's PoV

Blake woke up in a warm bed, something he wasn't used to. And why was he in a bed? Wasn't he fighting that ignorant bastard five seconds ago. Was he dead? He slapped himself in the face just to make sure and ended up yelping in pain, prompting the door to burst open and a brown-haired man and a blonde woman to burst through the door. Followed by a very amused looking brown-haired man with a buzz-cut. They took one look at me and became shocked. "Erm, who are you?" Blake asks. The original brown-haired man breaks out of his stupor. "My names George." He said. "How are you feeling?" He adds. "Fine, why do you ask?" I respond. "Because just last night you took enough tranquilizers to knock out a small herd of elephants for day's!" Buzz-cut guffawed. "And who are you?" I ask. "My names Jake, let me be the first to welcome you to the Anti-Virus Defense Force."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, shit."

**Well, this is slightly AU, I think. So yeah, please tell me what you think in the reviews. Later :)**

**The harem :  
><strong>

**Claire  
><strong>

**Cindy**

**Ashley**

**Shirley**


End file.
